


#LadybugShrine

by SakuraMarie



Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste gets hacked, Adrien has a Ladybugshrine, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gabriel Agreste isn't smart, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nathalie doesn't get paid enough, No Spoilers, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Pre Season 3, Silly, Stupidity: Nonsensical tales of the citizens of Paris, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: When a hacking group gets access to Adrien Agreste's instagram, Gabriel doesn't handle it well.Now Nathalie has to reclaim Adrien's account and even worse clean up Gabriel's mess.There is not enough coffee she can drink to make things better.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498973
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: Miraculous On Crack





	#LadybugShrine

The Hacking Group, D.E.S.K. (Desktop Escapades into Someone’s Kookies) was out for blood.

They started with some tests on some burner accounts and were successful.

It was time to wreck some havoc on Instagram.

Everything was going great. Dirt was being dug up on all these celebrities.

Nudes. Racist Tweets. A few cheating scandals. Credit Card Numbers; even someone’s billing info that had a receipt for a very infamous site, AllisonMadison.com. 

All of it being aired all over social media.

Their reign of terror ended though when they tried to hack Agreste Brands. They ended up not only getting the main page but also the connected Adrien Agreste one.

The group was happy to get Adrien’s. A good looking young model was sure to have something juicy hidden away on his Instagram or even better on his cloud.

The only thing they found was pictures of a shrine that overtook anything else they tried to do and eventually getting caught since someone of Agreste’s payroll was more competent than all of Instagram.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien Agreste’s brand on Instagram was flourishing, and he loved it.

Everything was going great; he just posted a selfie of the back of his head. He claimed it was about the show having a contest for the spikes at the back of his head, but he was low key feeling how he did it and he had to show it off somehow.

Compared to some others who got hacked, he got off easy. No racist tweets, no cursing, or leaking of any private information. There was no hidden bad things as Adrien was a proper gentleman.

The only thing somewhat incriminating on Adrian that embarrassed him to have revealed was some pictures of his Ladybug shrine. The hacker not only got into his Instagram, but also his Cloud where his pictures were stored. The pictures are not meant to be seen by people, and they were only taken for insurance purposes. He had some really rare and expensive ladybug items and he wanted to make sure they were insured. Also he look he just wanted to look at the shrine whenever he wanted to when he wasn’t there that was neither here nor there. When the pictures of the shrine leaked he had never been more mortified.

What Adrien didn’t know was that there was someone at the Ageste Mansion even more mortified that the pictures of the shrine had been leaked. Gabriel Agreste was that very person.

Why his son had such an expensive and expansive shrine to his Nemesis he’ll never know. The revelation brought him so much disgrace he could barely stand it. This was such a blow to his ego he almost wished that he had ANYTHING else to be blasted on social media. A good PR team could make all things magically disappear in the public eye but the Shrine caused him mental anguish.

There was only one thing for it.

“NATHALIE!!!!”

Yes, Nathalie would know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

His secret ladybug shrine was not a secret anymore. Thank goodness his Anime Shrine was on an old account or else all of Paris will see that too.

Still his embarrassment wasn’t as bad as it could be.

People in real life and on social media seemed to be supporting him.

He had heard more than once that, “Everyone had ladybug shrines,” and how a lot of people were envious of his vast collection. 

#ladybigshrine was trending on the front page. Now full of people analyzing his shrine and what it’s potential cost was. It was also full of other people’s shrines, not just Ladybug, and some even to the rest of the Miraculous team. It was oddly comforting to Adrien to be so easily accepted despite his nerdiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was becoming more and more unhinged

The #ladybugshrine tag was haunting him. Following him like an akuma butterfly, stalking him. Waiting.

He goes on his phone to talk to an investor. Ladybug shrine.

He turns on his TV? People talking about Adrien’s Ladybug shrine and trying to out fan boy him.

He sneezes and all he sees is the blasted Ladybug shrine

Nathalie said there was nothing she could do , especially since it wasn’t technically bad.

But there was!

He laughed maniacally. Nooroo was looking terrified

“Master… are you… ok ? ”

“Oh yes Nooroo!” His eye twitch

“Alright master…”

Nooroo made themself scarce. Gabriel was too far gone and Nooroo was afraid. They hid back where Gabriel wouldn’t involve them.

Gabriel powers up Photoshop and Google images.

If Adrien doesn’t have nudes, he’ll make them himself. Adrien nudes would overshadow his Ladybug shrine.

He was a genius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A new hash tag was competing for the #ladybugshrine tag

Nino blinks when he is tagged in the new ‘leaked’ photos.

“ …..Wow… I know Adrien is a model….But he ain’t that thick.”

Alya raises an eyebrow. “That warped wall though…”

“What are you guys talking about?” Adrien asked. He had just strolled into class with  
Marinette and they both had some snacks from the bakery.

“Um… dude… How do I say this… someone is photo shopping nudes of you.”

Adrien choked on the muffin he was eating, crumbs spilling all over his and Nino’s desk.

“Wait what?! I don’t… but! It’s fake I swear!” He starts to choke as Marinette panics and starts to whack his back with the force to dislodge his organs.

“Dude! Don’t die on us! It’s fine it’s clearly fake!” He puts his finger over the rather large private area and showed him

“I have… to call Nathalie! she’ll know what to do!”

“Ya gotta wait till break… Class is about to start. Send her a quick text?”

“Good idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nathalie wanted to say she was a calm and aloof person. That nothing can phase her.

However she never thought in a million years when she signed up for this job that she’d have to deal with all this. Obviously fake nudes that were traced back to Gabriel and a very panicked Adrien texting her every few minutes for help.

Nathalie is rubbing her temples as all her phones are going off. This was a PR nightmare and she knew where to place the blame on.

“Damn it, Gabriel.”

This was gonna be a long day.

She takes a calming breath and takes a swing from her third cup of black coffee. Her first order of business was to take Photoshop away from Gabriel.

He looked utterly deranged. To distract him she all but pushed him into his secret evil liar.

“Go terrorize Paris or something. I will not have you ruin Adrien’s internet reputation with obviously fake nudes. At least try a bit harder. ”

She all but locks him in the room to evilly monologue for a few hours at least .

Next she contacts some very recommended White hat hackers. She has to bring the group that started this.

There was no room for error. This group will taken care of quickly. After all, money was no object. It’s not like Gabriel would notice.

It took six long days of her non stop Public relations cleaning and making sure her contractors were not slacking off did they find the six person team that made D.E.S.K.

She was going to make them pay for her suffering.


End file.
